To Change The Wind's Direction
by starfiction123
Summary: She had no desire to halt the wind. She only wished for the wind to change its direction so that it would blow constantly towards and upon her instead of away from her...


A/N: No worries I won't rant on with introductions. I'll keep it short and sweet and just say this is my first Sonamy one-shot. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic, Amy, and the others. I own nothing but the happiness and shame of waiting so long to post a fanfic...

* * *

It didn't matter to her that the day was beautiful in Green Hill Zone despite the turmoil that just occurred, or the horrid smell of gasoline that helped trigger the explosion to the latest "Egg-Obliterator" machine that went from scary to scrap metal within 3 minutes tops. Her friends' constant cheers and gloating was faint in her ears. All she could think about was the teasing, unbearable heat as it continued to beat down without mercy upon her, leaving the daunting task of fanning herself with her hand, and wiping the sweat off her forehead…at the same time.

She sighed in exasperation and annoyance as the sun continued to outdo the shade of the tree she stood under and shine down on her, delaying her schedule. By this exact time, she was supposed to be nuzzling her face into the blissful abundance of ocean colored fur, taking in every scent and moment before she would be forcefully removed within arm's length, and then released to prepare her for the "chase" to catch the moment once more, only for it to be gone until the next gathering.

Yes, she was wasting precious time as she continued to view the multiple high-fives of her team mates and the dashing smirk of her hero as he started to aggravate a certain scarlet colored echidna over how "slow" he was in taking the machine down compared to his speed.

That smirk.

That darn…accursed…handsome smirk of his.

How she adored and despised it at the same time.

It was a subtle, yet cocky expression that defined confidence and spunk, but yet contained humbleness, loyalty, and accomplishment. But whenever she would be near him…the expression would change.

Instead, a look of horror, exasperation, and worst of all "tolerance" would replace the cool and collected expression of her hero.

For everyone else, it was trademark. It was completely natural for the blue hedgehog to be so open, egotistic, and benevolent towards them. Only on rare occasions, could she have his trademark expression willingly directed towards her for a long period of time. However, when she was away or out of the picture, the expression was there at full force. Well, at least she had a good view of it from afar right?

Wrong. She hated it.

It was as if that simple up turned direction of his lips teased her, belittled her, and literally sang "Na-nana- nana, you can't catch me!" tempting her to prove it wrong every time, determined to win the battle, only for her to lose.

Every. Single. Time.

So why did she not give up?

Why continue to endure through such torture?

Because she saw something.

It was something deep in his piercing bright green eyes, and it went beyond his cocky smirk.

Within that expression of his, there was no evil or hatred. Sure it made her feel inferior at times, but she saw emotion. The concern, fear, and even anger when she would be in danger, the amusement and patience when she would be ranting at one moment, but determined to keep her hero, friends, and the world safe the next. She saw the shyness, and appreciation, when she would be genuine about her feelings for him. And when they were together, in those rare and quiet times, she saw the devotion that matched hers and gave a silent message saying "I know you're there, and I'm still here for you. I always will be."

Simply put, she saw hope.

Hope that fueled her dreams of a future with him and that made her charged up and ready to run after said dreams.

He was like the wind, wild and free to blow where he pleased, knowing when to be as soft as a summer breeze or powerful and merciless like a hurricane.

Either way, she loved the wind.

And boy did she use every opportunity to make her affection known. Maybe that's why she clung on for dear life. Maybe that's why she would rant on and on like a waterfall of her desires.

Because she knew that her time was limited.

She knew that the wind was free and had a busy schedule to keep. She knew it had other places to be in and how it wasn't a guarantee that it would stay at all. So to have it blow so close to her, she took it not for granted and tried to take in every moment she could, before it would blow away from her in seconds.

She knew the wind could not be stopped and that it would not stop for anything.

And she was fine with that.

She had no desire to halt the wind.

She only wished for the wind to change its direction so that it would blow constantly towards and upon her instead of away from her, leaving her victim to the heat.

But that's how it was.

It was a repetitive cycle to tell you the truth.

And quite frankly, she was tired of it.

There had to be something she could do to end the cliché moments between him and her.

There had to be something that she could do to express her feelings and leave the wind no choice but to be near her at the same time.

There had to be something she could do to change the wind's direction.

There was.

The rose-colored hedgehog walked at a normal pace towards the group in silence. Still, reprimanding herself of not bringing water or being more prepared for the hot summer day, she continued to the task at hand.

Her friends did not think much of it or notice her approaching the blue hedgehog cautiously but confidently with every step she took. The blue blur definitely did not take note of the pink bubble gum colored hedgehog as he continued to laugh heartily at Knuckle's sad attempts to "hold Sonic still enough to punch him".

But he had no choice but to take notice of her when he found a sudden and unexpected sweet taste on his lips.

Obviously he didn't see it coming.

He knew she was nearby, and kept on high alert for the high-pitched, ear-piercing yell of "SOONIIC, OH MY DARLING SONIC!", that would sound off at any time and leave him ready to break the sound barrier to get away from her yet again. But since she kept her distance, he kept his with his friends. Seeing how it was a hot day and she was found trying to miserably keep herself cool under the shade of a tree at that moment, it wasn't abnormal for her to be distracted from her being close to him.

Either way, he didn't mind the peace.

But to be caught off guard like this?!

There was nothing he could say, seeing how his mouth was pretty occupied at the moment. But even more so, for some strange reason, there was nothing he could do!

It was strange and ironic how his reflexes would be the fastest with her around, even faster than when he was in battle. It wasn't as if he couldn't break out of her hold. He'd done it many times. However, with this particular "hold" of her hands softly yet firmly caressing his cheeks as she continued to take "hold" of his lips in hers…

He couldn't move if he tried.

The only thing that was moving, besides his pupils dilating, was his heartbeat.

Oh, his heartbeat had no trouble moving at all. In fact, it outran the fastest speeds he had ever run in his life. It broke sound and light barrier at the same time if possible.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

Another thing that was running was his thoughts.

Different emotions and thoughts were clashing together at an alarming pace filled with "Who, what, when, where, and why's", a few "How the hecks?!", "How dare she?!", and "How'd she catch me off guard like this?!" were present in his mind as well.

But one unfamiliar thought seemed to overpower the others...

And whatever thought it was it caused him to have a reaction.

It was a reaction of his body becoming more relaxed, his eyes slowly closing, and his hands very slowly rising towards her direction.

It looked as if he was going to lose himself, and he was.

That is until she pulled away…

It was then, when she released him and distanced herself within arm's length that jaded eyes locked onto once again wide emerald eyes.

Only difference was that in that moment,

All was perfectly still.

There were no declarations of love, groaning, no "Knock it off Amy!", "Lighten up already!" or "There they go again…" comments from their friends.

No, all was completely silent.

The only thing "moving" was an unfamiliar heat that was quickly rising to the cobalt hedgehog's cheeks as he continued to stare at the rose-colored hedgehog in complete shock.

Feeling the heat rise to her face as well, she turned to everyone else who was in complete shock and silence at her actions. Laughing nervously she threw a thumbs up in everyone's direction and said,

"Um…Good teamwork out there today everyone!"

And with that, she rushed away from the scene, leaving her friends to continually stay like statues.

She didn't turn back.

She kept running farther away until she neared another zone area. After catching her breath, her mind went back to how unbearable the heat was as the sun continued to make its presence known.

Until she felt an unfamiliar breeze brush past her, cooling her off.

The breeze was pleasant, refreshing, and yet flustered as it continued to softly blow upon her.

As if it was shy, yet happy to blow in her direction.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of blue come near her. Not stopping as it passed by, she saw a pair of shining emerald eyes that at first grew wide, but then she saw a faint but familiar smirk aimed at her.

Just for her.

It was gone as quick as it came, but she caught it. And once again, her hope was energized.

Somehow, the wind had changed direction.

The young rosy hedgehog continued to enjoy the breeze as it swayed her quills and bright red dress, continually keeping her cooled off from the sun's rays.

There was no telling what crazy thoughts were running through their minds, but at the moment…It didn't matter.

Somewhere, distant from each other, a blue and pink hedgehog licked their lips, and smiled.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks, my first Sonamy fic ever. Not too bad for "newbie" status I hope. I have been a great admirer of Sonamy and Sonamy fics on here for a while so I thought, "What the hey, I'll give it a shot." So please review if you like it and want more fics from me in the future. Thanks!


End file.
